Jordan Maron: My YouTuber Boyfriend!
by CaptainSparklezFanGirl
Summary: I'm a huge fan of Captainsparklez and i'd love for you guys to read my story that took me two days to work on. Kylie isn't my real sister but i heard her from another fanfic i read and i just wanted to add her on there (I don't know why) and RDJ and Amy or my real brother and sister but i'm not using their real names only their minecraft username. i hope you like it firegirl956. :3
1. Chapter 1

Jordan Maron: My YouTuber Boyfriend!

Chapter 1: New house

Today was the day me and my family was moving to CA, I've been there before when I was a little younger but now I'm living there! I was happy as ever and to tell you the truth I'm hardly ever happy.

I was in the car with my two sisters and one brother, my youngest sister's name is Amy, my older sister's name is Kylie, and my brother's name is RDJ. Amy was 12, RDJ was 18, and Kylie was 23. I'm 19 years old and I love to draw, sing, and watch CaptainSparklez on YouTube. It makes me happy seeing and hearing him talk to everyone on his channel, I would love to meet him someday but I know it would never happen. After 3 days of driving he got to the new condo, it looked so beautiful that I ran inside and sat on the floor. It was the first time my parents have ever got their first house and it was the most biggest and prettiest condo I have ever seen in my life. I heard Kylie, RDJ, and Amy come inside to see the house too. "Wow this is amazing!" Amy said "This is a cool looking house" RDJ said "This house is better then any of my friends house" Kylie said looking around the house. I grabbed a chair that my dad put inside the house and starting watching one of Jordan's video. And then I put down my iPhone and walked outside to help my parents unpack, I saw someone walking over to our unpacking truck. As I started to walk closing to him he turned around and ran into me. "Ow!" I said with pain "Oops I'm sorry." That voice, I've heard that voice before many times. As I looked up slowly I saw that Jordan Maron was standing right in front of me. I started to freak out and I didn't know what do you. So I ran in my house into my room nd shut the door. I started to cry because I didn't know what to say or do. I heard a knock on my door, "Cloe can I come in?" Amy said as she opened my door, "Cloe, guess what CaptainSparklez is outside! Do you want to see him sis?" she said happily "No..i've already aw him.." I said hiding my face with my hands "What's wrong? Why don't you want to talk to him? You love him so much and now that he is outside you don't even want to talk to him.." Amy said hugging me "Amy I know you know I love him but I can't see him right now..i'm sorry.." I said crying again.

After we got done unpacking Kylie came into my room, "OMG did you see that hot guy who was helping us unpack! OOOOHHH I want to kiss him right now!" she said "Kylie his name is Jordan and his YouTube channel his YouTube channel name is CaptainSparklez" I said "how did you know that" she asked "Amy showed my one of his songs and I fell in love since then, now I subscribe to him on YouTube and I've been waiting 3 years to meet him and now that he saw me I don't know what to do.." I said "Well you should tell him to hook up with me if you know him that well" "Haha very funny but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't date you anyways" I said and then walked out of my room. That night my parents went to get us some pizza for dinner, I sat down at the table with my iPod watching YouTube again. "Hey there, what are you watching?" Amy asked looking over me "I'm watching CaptainSparklez" I said blushing "You know mom asked him to come over for dinner tonight, maybe you guys can talk" Amy said with a huge smile on her face "Wait…WHAT! WHY DID MOM DO THAT FOR!" I yelled "Because me and RDJ told her that you are a huge fan of CaptainSparklez so I told her to asked him to come over to eat dinner with us so he'll get to know you better." She explained "You can't do that…Kylie likes him to…she might take him away from me.." I said with a tries in my eyes "Don't worry, Kylie is going out with her friends tonight so she won't see him and she won't take him, if she does I'll chop her into a million bits" Amy said laughing "I wish you could" I said laughing with her.

I few moments later I heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it" my mom said. She opened the door and saw that Jordan was standing there in front of it. "May I come in" he said nicely "Yea sure come on in, I'm sure you've met all of my children. She said "I haven't met one of them yet" he said "Oh that must have been Cloe, CLOE! Come out so Mr. Maron can meet you" she yelled. I came out my room very slowly and looked at them. "Hello…my name is Cloe Black…and I'm huge fan of yours CaptainSparklez.." I said trying to not freeze there. "Cloe huh? I like that name. its really pretty for a girl like you." He said with a smile "and you said you're a fan, I'll sub to you when I get home." He said "My username is CloeSparklez"

"You have the name Sparklez in your name"

"I love you that much. I MEAN! I love your name that much"

"It's cute, other fans have a Sparklez in their name too but I like yours the most"

"You do…"

"Yea, it's beautiful"

"Well I guess you guys know each other now" my mom said. Later on we went into my room to talk and play Xbox together, "Cloe who's that other girl who be yelling at you" he asked. In my mind I knew he was talking about Kylie and I was scared that he might fall in love with her. "She's my sister…Her name is Kylie and she has a crush on you but she doesn't know you as well as I do" I said "She likes me huh? Well then" he said and then walked into Kylie room "Wait Jordan where are you going!? Don't go in there" I yelled but he didn't listen. He walked into her room and looked at her, "Hello there Kylie, your sister Cloe told me you had a crush on me" he said "Y-yes I do.." she said blushing. I looked at them in the room and I started crying because I knew that he would fall in love with her and not me. I fell on the floor crying like a baby but then I stopped crying and started listening to them again. "Well Kylie I'm sorry but I don't like you, I like someone else and I wait the why you treat Cloe, no wonder she doesn't like you. I'm sorry Kylie but no I don't and would never want to be your boyfriend" he explained "Wait..What.." she said sounding like she was about to cry "Then who do you like.." she asked him "I'm not telling but I'll soon ask her to be my girlfriend." He said. He walked out the room and looked at me, "Well I told your sister I didn't like her but I have to go now." He said with a smile "Here's my number so you can call or text me" I said with a smile "Okay well I'll talk to you later" he said giving me a hug and walking out the door. I turned around and saw Kylie there "You know I'm going to make him love me, you can't get everything" she said "What are you talking about he never told me he liked me so calm down" I said back and walked into my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kylie's fault

The next morning I woke up and looked out the window, it was beautiful outside and it was 76 digress. I took a shower and got dressed; I was getting ready to see Jordan again until I saw RDJ looking at me "I heard that Jordan turned Kylie down last night for the dating request. Well I guess she's not good enough to have him then huh? Oh well it's not like he likes her so now you have a better chance of dating him." RDJ said

"Well I know that but I don't know who he likes"

"He didn't tell you?"

"All he told me is that he likes someone and he wasn't going to tell anyone"

"Dude that sucks! Now how are you going to find out?"

"I don't know.."

After we got done talking he went back to his room, I was so glad to find out that Jordan doesn't like Kylie but the only thing is I didn't know who he liked and he told me he would never tell anyone. A few hours later I went over to Jordan's house to hang out with him; we played xbox and made a YouTube videos together. It was pretty fun that day and I loved to hang out with him until we heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it, you just stay here" Jordan said and walking to his front door. I looked over the door to see who is was, I always do this when someone is at the door and then I heard a girly voice "Jordan, hey I thought about what you said last night and I'm sorry that I asked you out...maybe we should get to know each other better" the girl said "Well it's okay, I'm sorry too. I guess I was a little hard on you, you know the stuff I said last night to you wasn't true, I do like someone but you're pretty" Jordan said with a smile "Well maybe we could hang out tonight" said the girl "Alright see you at 8" Jordan said and then shut the door. He walked over to his room and looked at me.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" I asked him "It was Kylie, she wants me to hang out with her tonight to get to know her better..i guess I was wrong about her" he said "What! You're going out with her?!" I yelled "Not like a date but I got to tell you she is pretty" he said. I took a step back away from Jordan and I walked to the front door. "Cloe are you okay" he asked "I have to go I forgot I'm taking Amy to the park today" I said and walked out the house. I ran into my room and started crying on my bed, Kylie was right; she would make Jordan like her somehow. I was crying for an hour until I heard a knock at my door "Cloe may I come in?" said Kylie "Yea you can come in" I sid as I stopped crying and started getting mad "Cloe you won't believe what just happened to me." She said happily "He asked you to go out with him so you guys get to know each other better." I said "Wait hoe did you know that?" she asked me "I was in his room listening to you guys" I said "Well I guess he does like me more then you and he called me pretty" Kylie said "He called me pretty first!" I yelled "But he never took you out on a date first" she said with a evil look "HE WILL ASK ME OUT AND YOU"LL FEEL BAD THAT HE REALLY DOSEN'T LIKE YOU!" I yelled "HA! You know he'll love me so it doesn't matter anyways, no one will ever love you" she said laughing. I started to cry again because I knew that was true, Jordan will never love me.

That night Kylie was getting ready to go out, she looked nice but not nice enough, "I'm so happy Jordan is taking me out somewhere" Kylie said happily "Yea me too…" I said as I sigh "Cloe what's wrong?" Amy asked "Jordan is taking Kylie out somewhere so they get to knows each other….he even called her pretty.." I said sadly "He..WHAT!" Amy yelled "Yea I know only when I thought I had him to myself" I said "I'm going to talk to Jordan about this" Amy said as she was leaving the house "Wait no…I don't want him to mad at me" I said "Don't worry he called you pretty first so Kylie doesn't count for his crush" Amy said as she knock on Jordan's door. I hid behind the tree next to his house, and the I saw him opened the door. "Hey there Amy, have can I do for you?" Jordan said with a cute smile on his face, "Well you see I heard you were going out with Kylie tonight and I thought that would be really hard on Cloe" Amy said "Oh you know what I forgot about that, well I thought I wasn't going to be busy but sadly I got to record two more videos tonight and besides I changed my mind about going with Kylie, I mean she's pretty but not as pretty as my crush" Jordan explained to Amy "Ooohh okay so I can go tell Cloe that right?" Amy asked "Yeah you can tell her that" Jordan said as he walked over to my house, I went through the back doors and into my house before he could see me and then I opened the door for them. "Hello guys" I said happily "Cloe I'm not going out with your sister, I forgot about it and I wanted to hang out with you tonight, you seem nicer and more prettier" Jordan said "Aww thanks" I said blushing "Well I hope you guys have fun tonight" Amy said with a smile and walked away "Yea we will" I said as Jordan was hugging me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: my best friend

That night Jordan stayed home and hung out with me, we was recording and played Xbox together. I wanted to ask him who is crush is but I couldn't because I know it wouldn't me anyways. "Cloe can I ask you something?" Jordan asked me. At that moment my heart stopped because I didn't know what he was going to ask me. "Yes.." I said "Why is your sister so in love with me? I called her pretty and he started asking me about our first date. I don't want to date her though I want to date someone else" Jordan said "Well then who do you like?" I asked him "Why should I tell you? You don't need to know that" he said laughing "Please tell me!" I yelled "No I'm not telling anyone" Jordan said and then started playing again. I thought he was trolling me but he told me before he wasn't going to tell anyone, oh well I guess I'll find out soon.

Jordan went back home that night and gave me a big hug "I'll talk to you later, I'm pretty tired and I don't want to fall asleep in your room." He said "You could sleep in my room…if that's okay with you.." I said blushing "Yea I'd love to have a sleep over at our place" Jordan said as he walked to my room and lay on the bed. "Whoa whoa whoa! We can't sleep in the same bed! My sister will freak on both of us if she caught us!" I yelled as I was blushing "It's okay Cloe, I'll just sleep on the floor" Jordan said "No..what if I need someone to cuddle..sometimes I have nightmares and I need someone to hold me and tell me it's going to be alright" I said with tires in my eyes "I'll sleep in your bed with you so you won't be alone" Jordan said with a smile "Thank you" I said softly "You're welcome" he said hugging me again. That night we went to bed in my bed, it was the best night ever! I never thought of having Jordan Maron in my bed with me at this very night, I was so happy that I feel asleep faster.

The next morning I woke up and I saw Jordan still sleeping, he looked so cute when he sleeps I just want to kiss him! But I couldn't do that because we're friends and I don't want to break our friendship. I didn't want to get out of bed; only because Jordan was sleeping next to me and he felt so warm. I started blushing as I laid next to him still wondering who he likes. I didn't want to ask but I know if I ask him he wouldn't tell me anyways and then he woke up "Good morning Cloe, you look beautiful this morning" Jordan said "What oh shut up no I don't" I said as I was blushing "Hm whatever then, anyways why do you blush when you're around me?" he asked me "What! I don't blush around you! I was just hot!" I yelled "Really, okay it's not that hot in your house so what do you got to say about that" Jordan said "I got to much body heat" I said "You're funny" Jordan said laughing. And then we both got out of bed and played GTA on my Xbox, "Wow you really suck at driving" Jordan said laughing "I drive worst then Spongbob" I said laughing back with him. It seem he really like spending time with me and I love spending time with him. It was all good until my crazy sister came in my room. "Jordan what happened to the date last night?" Kylie asked. I just looked at her wanting to see her heart break again "I told you I was busy and I didn't want to go anyways" Jordan explained as he was playing the game "Oh yea busy with what? Being with this freak all the time? Don't you have better things to do?" Kylie asked "First of all she's not a freak okay, you're the freak. And second I do have better things to do and one of them is not spending time with you all the damn time" Jordan said. I just wanted to laugh out loud but I know Kylie is going to do something stupid like yell at me and tell me lies. "Oh so I guess I'm not good enough for you then huh?" Kylie asked

"You were never good enough for me" Jordan said and then left my room

"Jordan where are you going?"

"Away from your sister, come on Cloe lets go"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from my house, "Jordan where are we going?" I asked him "Somewhere were we can be alone and away from your crazy ass sister" Jordan said. "Omg he's taking me somewhere were we could be alone!" I said in my head as I started blushing. He took me somewhere across the street where there is lots of trees at, "I feel like Katy Perry in that Roar music video" I said "Don't worry nothing is going to get you" Jordan said laughing "So why did you brought me here?" I asked him "Well your sister is really annoying and I can't take it anymore, she's a freak, and she's anyways mean to you." Jordan said as he was holding my hand "Well she did call me a freak but I don't believe that, she always lie to me and treat me like dirt" I said looking on the ground "And even if I did I wouldn't date her anyways she's like a year older then me which is weird, but she's not as beautiful as you." Jordan said looking at me "No don't say that, I look ugly there's no way anyone would fall in love with me." I said

"Maybe he will fall in love with you" Jordan said

"No, no one will"

"Don't worry Cloe, you'll find out soon that he loves you"

"Really…"

"Yes"

And then I felt a kiss on my cheek. I just wanted that moment to last forever but I know it couldn't. "Now lets go back to my house, I don't want your parents worried about you" Jordan said "Okay" I said with a smile. He let go of my hand and took me to his house, he recorded two videos together and now he calls me his "Best Friend" I was happy enough to know he cares for me, but I wonder if that kiss was will…oh well at least I got kissed by CaptainSparklez. After a hour later my parents was going out tonight and Kylie has to watch us, it was going to be the worst night ever and I knew that I couldn't do anything about it. I told Jordan what was happening tonight and he looked kinda sad "What's wrong Jordan?" I asked him as I hugged him "Your sister is going to hurt you…I can't do anything about it but if she does anything to you I want you to get your brother and sister and come to my house" Jordan explained and started holding me "Don't worry I'll be fine but if that does happen I'll come over here" I said giving Jordan another hug. "okay..good luck" Jordan said "Thanks" I said as I walked out his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kylie the babysitter

I went home after I was done talking to Jordan, I didn't want Kylie to watch us but she has to. I went to my room and watch the two videos me and Jordan made. It was a sweet video and everyone been commenting "Who is she?" "Is she your girlfriend?" "I'm going to ship you two." I thought the comments was sweet and I'd love for people to ship me and Jordan and then I heard Kylie walked into my room and locked the door. "Cloe, I want you to stay away from Jordan, UNDERSTAND!" she yelled at me as she grabbed my arm really hard "Ow that hurts! Lets go of me!"

"Stay away from Jordan! He's mines and not yours!"

"Oh yea then why did he kiss me after we left the house!"

"That was fake! You know no one will ever love you! Even your family thinks you're worthless"

"That's not true! Jordan dose love me and I'll show you he does!"

"Shut up!"

Kylie punched me in my face, one tire came out my eyes and then I got my bat and hit her on her back, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she yelled as she tried to get up, I kicked her in the face, grabbed my iPhone and iPod, ran out the room, and took Amy and RDJ to Jordan's house. "Cloe! What happened to your face?" Jordan asked me as he ran over to me "Cloe was happened?" Amy asked "Tell us Cloe" RDJ said "Kylie locked me in my room and told me to stay away from you Jordan..and then I yelled at her and she punch me in the face…I got up and hit her with my bat and kicked her in her face and ran to your house with my stuff and Amy and RDJ." I explained "She..WHAT!" Jordan yelled "How could she do that to you!" Amy yelled "She's such a bitch!" RDJ said. "Don't worry Cloe you're safe now" Jordan said softly as he was holding me tight "But I have to call your parents about this, that needs to be reported" Jordan said as he let go of me and grabbed his phone to call. After Jordan was done talking to my parents we went to bed at his house, Jordan got out an airbed for Amy and RDJ, "Where am I going to sleep?" I asked him, "You're going to sleep in my bed with me" Jordan said with a smile. "Aw so cute" Amy said "Shut up we're just friends" I said as I started to blush. "Is your face okay?" Jordan asked me as I was getting ready for bed. "It hurts a little but I'll be fine, I know Kylie's in more pain then me" I said "Don't worry about her, she nothing to me or to anyone but you're my princess, my sun, you're everything to me" Jordan said as he was hugging me. "Thanks Jordan I really needed that" I said as I closed my eyes, "You're welcome Cloe" he said.

He turned off the lights and we went to bed. My parents were so mad at Kylie that they rented a hotel to stay in for the night. The next morning my face felt normal, I looked in the mirror that was in my bag and saw that it was fine again. I didn't felt bad for Kylie because I knew she was trying to do something to me, I've been bullied before more then once when I was younger, Kylie didn't help me because she thought I was weak. So one day in 5th grade I fought the other person back, ever since then people fare me. I guess Kylie got it coming to her. I grabbed my iPod and saw that I got a message from my mom, it said "Cloe, your sister will never hurt you again. I heard what happened last night and me and your father talked to her over the phone, she's grounded for who knows how long. Don't worry Cloe you'll be alright." I cried with happiness to know that my parents cared about me. Kylie is wrong my family does love me and I know Jordan does too. An hour later me, Amy, and RDJ headed back home, I gave Jordan another hug and thanked him for protecting me and my bro and sis. After I went back home Kylie ws in her room with the door shut. "She's not allowed to come out" my dad said "She told me I couldn't see Jordan anymore and she said that Jordan is hers now.." I said "Don't worry she's not allowed to see him either, it was rude of her to do that to her younger sister, I'm glad you fought back" my dad said "Thanks dad" I said and then went to my room. "So I guess Jordan does liked you?" RDJ said "He let me sleep in the same bed, s what? Friends do that too." I said as I was playing my Xbox, "Yea but not like that" RDJ said "Get out" I said. He left and I started playing my Xbox again, I was thinking of Jordan the whole time, I think h really does like me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Minecon dance

The rest of the day I went back to Jordan's house to hang out with him. We started talking and laughing and it been pretty fun today. I smiled as I looked at him, he smile back "Cloe can I ask you something?" Jordan asked "Yea sure what is it" I said smiling "Well Minecon asked all the YouTubers to go out to a dance together, and I don't have anyone to go with…so I was wondering if you could go to the Minecon dace with me" Jordan said as he was blushing and looking away. "You mean…you're asking me to go to the dance with you.." I said blushing "…Yes.." Jordan said "Yes I will go to the dance with you! I yelled as I jumped on him. A few hours later I went back to my house to get ready for the dance, I put on my beautiful sky blue dress on with diamonds on it, I didn't want to hear heels so I put my Vans on and since my dress is long no one will never know. I walked out of my bedroom and everyone was looking at me, "You look beautiful!" my mom and dad said "Looking really pretty Cloe" Amy said "That looks good" RDJ said "Thanks guys, Jordan is taking me to a Minecon dance and I want all o you guys to come, so hurry up and get dressed" I said happily. After everyone got ready Jordan knocked on the door. I opened the door "Are you ready?" I asked him with a smile "Wow Cloe you look amazing" Jordan said blushing "Thanks" I said and he grabbed my hand and walked us all to the car.

Kylie wasn't allowed to come which made things even better for me. We got to the dance and we all got out the car, it looked so amazing for a dance but I didn't care because I was going to the dance with the man of my dreams. We walked in and we all started dancing with the other YouTubers, I danced with Jordan. It was really fun and we took lots of pictures, I can't wait to rub it in Kylie's face when I get back home. And then out of no where a slow song came on and the room got really dark, "Jordan.." I said softly "Yes Cloe" he replied "I've never danced with anyone before and I'm glad you're the first one…" I said as I looked him in his eyes "Well Cloe I got to tell you something" Jordan said

"What is it" I asked him

"You know about that whole crush thing" he said

"Yes, who do you like?" I asked him

"Cloe, I'd loved you since the first day you moved in. your sister tired to take me away from you but I'll do anything to call you my girlfriend, I know you like me too but I love you and I want to be with you. I didn't want to tell you that because I didn't want you to stop talking to me." Jordan said

"You…you love me.." I said while my cheeks got warm and bright

"Cloe I always loved you, and I want you to be my princess, my babe, my girlfriend, and soon my wife. So Cloe what do you say?" Jordan said with a smile on his face.

"Yes Jordan! I will be your girlfriend!" I yelled happily

Jordan hold me real close to him and he kissed me on the lips, I was so happy to know that Jordan is my boyfriend now. The dance was over and it was time for us to go home, once we got home I was ready to go to bed, Jordan came up with a smile "Good night Cloe" he said as he kissed me again "Good night Jordan" I said back as I kissed him back. I didn't see it but Amy saw that Kylie was looking out the window and she saw me and Jordan kissing. She broke down in tires and I felt good for that. The next morning I wanted to see Jordan again but I couldn't leave the house because today LA has a rain storm and they want everyone to stay inside. I knew I couldn't leave today so I just called Jordan this morning to tell him to be safe, and then I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in" I said "Hey babe" Jordan said as he gave me flowers "Aw that is so sweet of you Jordan. I love them so much" I said as i got up to hug him, are you going to stay inside with me today?" I asked him "Yea, I didn't want to be alone in my house during a storm." Jordan said as he kissed me on the cheek. "You know people are going to ship us right?" I said with a smile, "Let them ship all they want, I'd love to see what they make" Jordan said holding me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the storm

After an hour later the power went out during our game, "Ah! I can't see!" I yelled trying to find my phone for my flashlight, "Don't worry Cloe I got you" Jordan said as he grabbed my arm. "Thanks" I said as I was blushing "I found my phone so we could use this as our flashlight." I said as I turned on the flashlight on my phone. "We should go downstairs to see if everyone else is okay" Jordan said as we walked down the steps. Once we got there I saw that my mom and dad had use their phones for flashlights too, me and Jordan sat next to them in the living room hoping to have the lights back on. My dad started the fire place for some heat and my mom and Amy grabbed use some food to eat as we waited for the power.

I laid next to Jordan and seeing Kylie using her phone to text her friends, "You know you could be saving your phone for something" I said as I looked at her, "We can just charge it n your Xbox" Kylie said "No you can't, the power box is out so you can't charge anything on it stupid" I said as I stick my tough out at her "No name calling!" my mom yelled "Sorry" me and Kylie said. After 20 minutes of waiting we all took a nap, I fell asleep on Jordan and hoping to see him still there when I woke up. After two hours later the power was back on and the storm stopped. It was sunny and warm outside and I saw people driving and walking again. The streets got dry really fast and I saw kids outside playing. I looked up at Jordan and saw that he was checking his phone. "That storm didn't last very long huh?" I asked him as I smile "Not that long, but I'm glad to spend it with you" Jordan said as he kissed me on the cheeks.

Sorry that the chapter was really short but I just thought of a really crazy idea for the next chapter! The next chapter will be rated M so if you can't take that and I'll ask you to not read it! Other then that have a good day!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Please don't go

I woke up in the hospital bed and I looked around to see that Jordan was lying on the side of the bed. I wanted to tell him to get out and call my parents in but even though he cheated on me he cared enough to stay with me. I got up and looked around the room, the door was shut and the window was open, it was sunset and I turned around to look at it by myself. Tears fell from my eyes and I didn't want to see Jordan's face ever again. But then I heard him got and held my hand, "Cloe, you are alright?" Jordan asked me as he kissed me on the cheek. "Jordan is it true that you cheated on me with Kylie?" I asked him with tears in my eyes again.

"Cloe you know I wouldn't do that to you, I love you enough to let you go like that" Jordan said as he hugged me, I didn't want to believe him but then again he is everything I've ever wanted. I kissed and I lied back down on the bed, the sunset was over and me and Jordan slept in the bed with me. The next morning we woke up and started to go home, as we got home I saw that my parents where packing, "What's going on here?" I asked them as I was freaking out "Cloe honey I know you love it here but we have to move somewhere else now, my job transformed me to a different area..so go inside and started putting your things together because we're leaving" my mom said as she was still packing. "I'm not leaving Jordan mom" I yelled as I hugged Jordan tightly. "Cloe, go with your parents, it's okay I'll be fine" Jordan said a he kissed me. I started to cry and I ran inside the house and shut my door.

"Why is this happening to me..?" I questioned as tears was still falling from my eyes, and then I heard a knock on the door. "Cloe, are you okay?" Jordan asked me as he kissed me and hugged me. "Jordan..i don't want to move…I love you and I'll be nothing without you.." I said as I started to cry again, "Cloe I know you don't want to move but you have too" Jordan said sadly as he hugged me again. That night I stayed in my room with Jordan, crying and worrying about our relationship and then my mom opened my door and came inside. "Cloe, I got some great news!" my mom said as she was happy as ever "What so you moved us and now you're going to talk about the move we're doing. Did you know what you have done? I can't see Jordan because we have to move, I'll be lonely again without him!" I yelled as tears came down my cheek. "Well that's why I'm here to talk to you about" my mom said

"What is it now, I'm already sad as it is" I yelled

"Cloe, we can't move" my mom said

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stopped crying

"I told my job that I couldn't move because my family likes it here and I told them that I would hate to move my daughter somewhere she wouldn't se her boyfriend again." My mom explained with a smile

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" I said as I got up to hug her

That night me and Jordan had fun with y family and we did so much together, Kylie was mad to know that we couldn't move. She hated when she see me with Jordan a lot and I really don't care how she feels. I went to bed happy to know that my family wasn't moving. I feel asleep in Jordan's arm and dreaming about everything we did together. He next morning I woke up from a nightmare, it scared me so much that I ran into the bathroom. As I was in the bathroom I was looking for something, I heard a knock on the door. "Cloe, babe are you alright?" Jordan asked me "I'm fine..now go away!" I yelled. He opened the door and as he looked at me he looked shocked.

"Jordan…please don't go.." I said crying

"Jordan its not what is looks like" I tried to explain

"Cloe.." he said with tears in his eyes

He didn't say anything and stormed off. "I knew I couldn't hold my secret in to long…" I said as I went back into my room. I wanted to tell Jordan everything and why I did was I've done, but I knew he wouldn't talk to me ever again. I woke up early the next morning and Jordan haven't talked to me since last night, I try to get up to look at myself but I couldn't because I lost the one and only guy I loved the most. I went over to his house; I knock on the door and then looked in his window. All the lights were off and it was dark inside, I called him and he didn't answer, I even text him but he never replied. "I knew he wouldn't talk to me ever again." I said crying as I ran back to my house.

I looked at the photos me and Jordan took together and started to cry again, "Will he ever love me again..?" I asked myself as tears fell. I heard a knock on my door and I didn't want to answer it so I went over there and locked my bedroom door. The knock got louder and I got a little scared "What do you want!" I yelled "Cloe come out please, I have to talk to you" Jordan said. I froze and I didn't know what to do, so I walked slowly over to my door and opened it. "What do you want.." I asked him

"Cloe I'm sorry that I left you like that." Jordan said as he hugged me. I wanted to cry and then again I wanted to run into the blackness and hide forever. "Jordan..im sorry I haven't told you before…I used to cut myself when I was younger and I don't know how but I did it again last night..i'm so sorry Jordan" I said as I cried heavily. He didn't say anything to me, he picked me up and out me on my bed and he started holding me. I felt like a princess being with my prince, I fell asleep on him because I was crying so much that I lost my energy. I woke out from my nap and I ended up in Jordan's bed room, I got up to walk into his recording room. He was recoding and I didn't want to mess that up. So I walked into the living room and started to watch some tv.

He came out of his recording room and kissed me on the cheek, "Good afternoon beautiful" Jordan said with a smile "How did I get in here?" I asked him "once you fell asleep your sister came in your room and tried to wake you up so I picked you up again and took you into my house." Jordan explained as he got something to drink "Wow I don't remember any of that." I said laughing. He went into his recording room and played some games together, I felt very happy that he cared so much for me. I loved him so much. I can't wait to be hi wife one day..only if he wants us to get married…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: good and bad times

For the past few days me and Jordan started to spend less time together, we hardly called, text, or even went to each other houses. I started to think that Jordan might be falling in love with someone else I don't know about; as I started thinking about it I started to feel more and sadder that our relationship will end soon. My parents took us out to see downtown today, it was really pretty and it really got my mind off of things I hate to think about. We walked around, took lots of pictures, and even bought a few things from some of the stores. It was a great day today until I saw Jordan laughing and smiling with a girl. She was the same size as me, with brown hair and dark brown eyes. I walked away from my parents and as they called me to come back they saw Jordan there. "What's going on!" I asked him with anger

"Cloe, this is my good friend Ashley" Jordan said with a smile

"Nice to meet you Cloe" Ashley said with a smile on her face

"Don't talk to me!" I yelled

"Cloe what's wrong?" Jordan asked me

"You haven't talked to me in days and I know why now, it's because you're in love with your best friend Ashley aren't you.." I said with anger as tears fell on my cheeks

"Cloe listen-"

"No I don't need to anymore..stay away from me you CHEATER!" I yelled as I ran away from both of them. My mom took us all back home and I ran into my run to cry myself to death. "Now you know how it fells.." Kylie said as she came and hugged me. "I never knew he would do this to me.." I said as I cried some more. "It's okay we'll fix this" Kylie said softly as she left my room.

For the past few hours I was just crying and hoping for someone to come to tell me that this was all a stupid dream. I got up to go into the living room and I saw Jordan and Ashley sitting there, "What do you guys want!" I said with anger, "Cloe I'm sorry for the misunderstanding you had, me and Ashley aren't dating, I don't even like her like that. She's just a good friend of mines I knew a few years back. It's okay babe" Jordan explained as he hugged me. "Yea Cloe we are just friends." Ashley said with a smile. That next morning I came over to Jordan house and I was pretty happy to see him, I knocked on the door and waiting for him to open it and then I saw Ashley open it, she was half naked and I had a very strange look on my face. "The Hell! Where's your clothes!? Did you and Jordan slept like that!" I asked wanting to kill her.

"Oh sorry I was changing and I heard a knock on the door" Ashley said

"Oh..anyways where's Jordan?" I asked her

"In his recording room, I'm about to leave" Ashley said

"Okay" I said as I went inside to Jordan's recording room. "GOOD MORNING BABE!" I yelled as I ran up to him and kissed him "Good morning babe" Jordan said as he kissed me back. "Jordan I wonder if I could spend the night over here tonight?" I asked him "yea sure" Jordan said as he hugged me. That day Ashley still haven't left and I was just looking at her strange, "Jordan, how come she is still here?" I asked him "I don't know." Jordan said "I'll be right back" I said to Jordan as I left to go back to my house.

Jordan's POV

As Cloe left my house I was wondering why Ashley haven't left yet, and then I saw her come to my recording room and locked the door. "What are you doing?" I asked her looking confused, "Cloe isn't here so we could have some fun now" Ashley said getting on top of me. "What the hell! GWT OFF OF ME!" I yelled as I pushed her off of me and ran to Cloe's house.

"Jordan I thought you loved me.." Ashley said

"I never loved you! I thought of you as my sister not my girlfriend! I love Cloe and Cloe only!" I said as I ran inside of Cloe's house.

Cloe POV

"Jordan what's wrong?" I asked Jordan as I hugged him, "Cloe, Ashley is in love with me and I told her that I never loved her and I only love you Cloe." He explained to me. And then Ashley came inside my house yelling "JORDAN WHERE ARE YOU!" Ashley yelled he's right here bitch!" I said going up to her,

"Jordan is mines!" Ashley said as she was all up on my face

"Bitch please" I said as I punched her and she fell to the ground. "THAT'S HOW WE DO IT IN GTA!" I yelled as I grabbed Jordan and took him outside. we ran into the woods that wasn't very far away from the house, we went to the other side of that small woods n ending up across the street from the skate park. We went over to the skate park and there was no one there, we just sat there and held hands and cuddle together. "Well Ashley went home and we should get going, glad you saved me from her." Jordan said as he kissed me on the cheek. "You know I'll do anything for you." I said as I kissed him back. We went to his house that night and I was so tired from the long day we had, we slept in his room and I slept like a baby on top of him.

The next morning we woke up and I looked like a mess, I went to his bathroom to brush my hair with his brush "Hey what are you doing that for?!" Jordan asked me taking to brush away from me, "I needed to brush my hair babe!" I said as I grabbed the brush from him. "Whatever" he said as he went back to his bed and turned on the tv. I went back in bed with him and tackled him, we both laughed and giggled and had a great time. We got up and ate and played some games together. I went back home to eat lunch and I saw Amy looking out the window and stalking Jordan, "What are you doing?" I asked her "Well I saw Jordan with a few things in his hands but I wouldn't tell you what it is" Amy said as she walked to her room and shut the door. I wonder what Jordan had and why Amy didn't want to tell me….i guess I will have to find out on my own. That night Jordan told me he was busy and we couldn't hang out tonight so I thought that was okay but then again I wonder if he was making something for me. As I thought and thought about it that night I got tired and fell asleep. "I wonder…" I said quietly as I wet to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: ARE YOU FOR REAL?!

The next morning I woke up and started thinking about Jordan, I got up and got dressed and went to Jordan's house. I knocked on the door and he came out and gave me a hug. "Good morning beautiful!" he said as he kissed me and took me back to my house. "What are you doing?!" I asked him "Well I'm doing something in my house and I thought you should stay in your house until I call you" he said as he opened my door and pushed me inside. He shut the door and he ran back to his house, I knew something we up but I couldn't tell what. I went to my room and just waited for him to call me.

It was 6:00pm until I got a phone call from Jordan, he told me to come to his house because he wanted to show me something. I went over to his house and as I opened the door I saw his house was made up just for me. He had music and a dinner table with food for us and he had other couples party stuff. I hugged him as he took to the dinner table, we ate and watched a movie and before the night was over he got on his knee and grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Cloe you know I love you very much"

"Yes Jordan I know"

"I just wanted to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a while for now"

"What is it babe?"

"Cloe Black, will you marry me and be Mrs. Maron" he said as he pulled out a black box and opened it with a ring inside. "OH MY GOSH JORDAN YES! I WILL MARY YOU!" I yelled happily as I hugged him. The next morning I told everyone what happened last night, Kylie looked at me and pulled me into my room.

"What is your problem!?" I asked her

"How come Jordan wants to marry you.." She asked me

"Because he love me and not you" I said

"That isn't fair!" Kylie yelled

"Whatever" I said as I walked out of my room

That rest of that day I went back to Jordan's condo to plan our wedding that will be soon, we made a list of people who can come and before he wrote the next name I grabbed his hand and told him "Don't add Kylie to the list…" and I let go of his hand and started to call the DJ for our wedding. We we're so busy that day that Jordan had to post on Twitter and Facebook that he wasn't making any videos today and all his fans heard that he was getting married. For the last few hours people been blogging and shipping me and Jordan's wedding, I thought it was sweet to know how good people are at shipping. I turned off the computer and told Jordan I was going home, but he didn't want me too. So that night I slept at Jordan's condo until the sun rise. The next morning I woke up and I looked at my phone and I saw that I was getting spammed from fans every where. They were happy and already started sipping like crazy, I thought the shipping was good but I hate getting spammed in the morning. I got up and got ready for the morning and then I saw Jordan getting up and he walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek, "Good morning" he said "Good morning" I replied as I got dressed and walked to my house. I saw Kylie still in her room looking at pictures of Jordan. I walked to her room and looked at her,

"I heard you guys are getting married, well even though you're going to marry him doesn't mean he still don't have feelings for me." She said

"He never had feelings for you so HA!" I yelled in her face

"Whatever you know he only doing this to make you happy because no one loves you." She said as she walked out her room

I felt bad when she said that but I knew it wasn't real. So I left the room and went back to Jordan's house and sat in his room on his bed. "What's wrong babe?" Jordan asked me "Nothing just tired" I replied back as I tried to go back to sleep, I was pretty tired from all of this and a little upset about what Kylie said to me. I took a nap and I woke up hours later, it was sunset and I knew by then dinner was going to be ready. I got up and went back to my house and in the dining room where mom was getting ready for dinner, "You've been gone all day dare." My mom said as she got the food and put it on the table, "Yea, been with Jordan all day" I said as I sat down. RDJ and Amy came out and sat down with me too. I saw that look on Kylie face and I knew she was mad at me for something I did. I tired to not look at her but she just kept giving me that "Evil eye." Mom told us to go to bed early because me and Jordan need lots of help for planning the wedding. Kylie grabbed my arm and told me "You'll never have Jordan love" and she let go of me and went to her room. I flicked her off while she wasn't looking and went back to my room and shut the door.

The next morning we all went the Jordan's house to plan the wedding. Kylie tried to flirt with him but he keeps telling her that she doesn't love her and he loves me, but sadly I don't think Kylie will ever understand that. After a while day of planning and getting ready for the big day in a few days I thought it would be a good time to talk to Jordan. We went into his room and shut the door so my crazy sister Kylie wouldn't come in.

"Jordan, I don't want Kylie at my wedding" I said

"Why not? I mean she likes me like crazy and she is your sister"

"I don't care! She can not come!"

I left the room mad as ever and walked up to Kylie, "YOU CAN'T COME!" I yelled. She looked at me with a sad face and I didn't care, she went home upset and I went home mad. I guess no one is going to be happy tonight.


End file.
